You Make Me Feel
by Ca-cacazinha
Summary: Por trás de uma grande amizade... pode haver outros interesses. Uma shortfic um pouco melosinha


_**You make me feel**_

Já era tarde, a sala comunal estava completamente vazia, todos já estavam dormindo, exceto uma linda garota de olhos cor de mel, marejados pelas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Hermione havia crescido, estava linda, seu cabelo antes cheio e volumoso, agora dava lugar a um perfeito cabelo comprido e ondulado. Tinha se tornado a menina mais linda e disputada de Hogwarts, mas isso não importava, o único menino que realmente interessava parecia nem se importar com ela.

- Ai Harry, porque você tem que gostar daquela corvinal sem sal? Ela não é garota pra você, será que é tão difícil perceber que tem gente que realmente te ama de verdade? – murmurava para si mesma sentada no parapeito da janela.

O buraco do retrato se abriu chamando a sua atenção, e por ele entrou o dono daqueles lindos olhos verdes que tanto a atormentava.

- Mione, você está chorando, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou com um tom de preocupação na voz.

Agora ela estava ferrada, o que diria a ele? "Olha Harry, o negócio é o seguinte. Eu estou chorando porque o menino que eu amo gosta de outra e não está nem ai pra mim, e por acaso esse menino é você, aliás, eu não faço outra coisa desde que chegamos em Hogwarts este ano além de passar noites INTEIRAS chorando por você!". Não, ela não era louca o suficiente pra dizer aquilo, por mais que estivesse entalado em sua garganta ha séculos, não tinha tanta coragem.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender porque o chapéu seletor me colocou na Grifinória, eu devia era ter ido pra Corvinal. – falou baixinho

- O que disse Mione? – Harry já estava aflito, não gostava de ver a garota que mais amava no mundo chorando daquele jeito. Sentiu um aperto no coração quando entrou no salão comunal e a viu sentada na janela olhando para o nada com uma carinha desolada.

- Nada Harry, esquece ta, não aconteceu nada, e eu nem estava chorando. - disse tentando dar um sorrisinho convincente, mas para seu desespero não obteve sucesso.

- Ah, não estava chorando é!?!?!?! Então me explica o porque dessa lágrima bem aqui! - falou passando a mão no rosto da garota e enxugando as lágrimas.

Hermione estremeceu com o toque leve e macio das mãos do garoto. Ele não estava ajudando, isso já era demais, ela não agüentaria muito tempo, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que acabasse fazendo alguma besteira.

- É sério Harry, eu não estava chorando, é que... bem...é que... é que eu enfiei o dedo no meu olho sem querer. - "Por Merlin, de onde eu tirei isso????? Parabéns Hermione, parabéns... agora ele vai te achar uma idiota retardada que não tem capacidade de controlar sua própria mão".

Harry começou a rir baixinho. – Mi, eu te conheço, não precisa mentir pra mim. E, aliás, que desculpinha mais esfarrapada essa não? Você já inventou melhores. – disse, lembrando-se do fim do quinto ano, quando a garota, de forma corajosa, mentiu para lhe salvar das garras de Umbridge.

Hermione sorriu envergonhada, e que sorriso, lindo, como cada pedacinho dela. Não havia nenhuma palavra que a definisse, Mione era única; a garota que ha algum tempo habitava seus sonhos durante todas as noites, em sonhos que "mexiam" com qualquer garoto de sua idade, mas nem um pouco descentes para se ter com a melhor amiga; era a garota mais bonita e inteligente de Hogwarts; era também a menina mais disputada pelos garotos de toda a escola, e foi isso que fez Harry perceber que ela já não era só mais uma amiga.

Começou no início do ano, em todos os intervalos das aulas aparecia alguém para conversar com Hermione, e era sempre um garoto chamando-a para sair, Harry nunca entendia o motivo de tantos olhares em cima da garota, a via apenas como uma amiga, e nunca tinha percebido como Mione estava mudada. Até que um dia ele descobriu que Cho Chang estava saindo com o monitor da Lufa-Lufa e Hermione foi consolá-lo. Foi nesse mesmo dia em que percebeu que aquela garotinha chata e mandona que apareceu na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts procurando por um sapo, não existia mais, ela estava diferente, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente.

Por mais que ela fosse sua melhor amiga, não confiava na garota o suficiente para lhe contar tudo, e isso lhe causou uma estranha raiva e um extremo sentimento de culpa. Como não confiava nela???? A menina que sempre esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos difíceis de sua vida, aquela que esteve junto na busca pela pedra filosofal, na descoberta da câmara secreta, no resgate de seu padrinho Sirius. Quando brigou com Rony no 4º ano, ela estava lá. Uma das únicas pessoas que acreditou em sua palavra quando Voldemort voltou. Ela arriscou a própria vida indo até o departamento de mistérios, e quase morreu após ser atingida por um feitiço muito poderoso lançado por Dolohov, um dos Comensais da Morte. E ele nunca deu o devido valor que ela merecia, sempre a deixando em segundo plano, sempre se preocupando em ajudar todos os que estavam por perto, menos ela, ele nunca havia se quer perguntado se ela estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa, nem ao menos tinha dito um "obrigado" depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele. E agora novamente, ele estava mal e Hermione estava lá, tentando ajudar. Pela primeira vez ele se sentiu seguro em dividir seus segredos com alguém, um alguém que minutos atrás ele nunca imaginara que seria.

Em uma longa conversa a beira do lago com Hermione, Harry contou-lhe o que sentia por Cho e o que estava lhe atormentando. A reação da menina não podia ter sido melhor, Harry achava que a garota iria começar a falar que ele precisava esquecer Chang e partir pra outra, mas não foi o que ela fez. Mione apenas o abraçou e disse que no final tudo se encaixa, eu quando as coisas não estiverem boas, é porque ainda não acabou e há muito a ser feito. Essas palavras soaram como mágicas nos ouvidos de Harry, o menino sentiu-se protegido, como nunca havia se sentido antes, naquela hora ele teve certeza de como fora burro em julgar Hermione.

A tarde foi uma das melhores que o menino já tivera, Mione também falou de como era sua vida no mundo trouxa. Harry pode ver que a menina também tinha muitos problemas com que se preocupar, coisas que o garoto nunca imaginara, sempre pensou que a vida da melhor amiga fosse um mar de rosas, mas não era bem assim. Ela contou-lhe sobre seus medos no mundo bruxo, de como se sentia humilhada no meio de tanta gente preconceituosa que descrimina os sangues ruins. Harry finalmente conseguiu entender o real motivo da garota estudar tanto, ela lhe dissera que foi a única maneira que encontrou de ocupar a mente para não ficar pensando no mundo trouxa, em como sentia saudades de seus amigos que não eram bruxos como ela. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir essas revelações, era como se Hermione estivesse confessando que se sentia sozinha no mundo bruxo, sem seus amigos, sem ninguém em que pudesse confiar. Foi aí que ele percebeu como esqueceu da amiga todos esses anos, pensando apenas em sua própria vida, e jurou para si mesmo que prestaria mais atenção ao que estivesse a sua volta, e fazer o possível para ajudar a menina a passar por tudo o que ela estava passando até aquele momento, completamente sozinha e desamparada.

- Harry! Harry! Está se sentindo bem? – Hermione perguntou com uma voz fina e preocupada.

- Ah, desculpe Mi, eu só estava pensando!

- Pensando em que? – perguntou confusa

- Em como não honrei minha palavra, em como estou cometendo o mesmo erro que cometi várias e várias vezes antes daquela conversa no lago.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago afundar, "Será que ele estava pensando em Cho? Em como fora burro em desistir dela? Ela ali sofrendo por causa dele e ele pensando em outra!". Teve vontade de desabar em lágrimas ali mesmo, mas não podia fazer isso, só complicaria mais ainda as coisas pro seu lado, teria que dar uma explicação do porque estar chorando e não precisava disso agora.

A garota se levantou e andou rapidamente em direção ao buraco do retrato.

"Não, eu não posso deixar ela sair daqui assim, aconteceu alguma coisa e ela vai me falar" – pensou Harry. – Na mesa hora o menino levantou e correu trás de Hermione, quando conseguiu alcança-la quase no final da Sala Comunal, segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo Hermione se virar para ele e o encarar.

- Você não vai sair daqui desse jeito, antes vai ter que me falar o que aconteceu pra te deixar assim. – Harry falou olhando fundo nos olhos de Hermione e apertando seu braço com força. – Você não confia mais em mim, é isso? Tudo bem Hermione, se não quiser falar não precisa, mas não quero ver você chorando pelos cantos por aí como vem fazendo há algum tempo... você acha que eu não percebo? Droga Hermione, será que não dá pra ver que eu me preocupo com você... que eu só to tentando te ajudar.

Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta, ela queria falar o que estava sentindo, mas não tinha coragem de contar tudo o que sentia em relação a ele.

- Mione, por favor, confia em mim. – Harry continuou com a voz suplicante – eu não agüento mais te ver desse jeito. Você é a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts e ainda não percebeu?

"Percebeu o que? O que eu tenho que perceber? Não Hermione, você deve estar viajando, ele não esta querendo dizer isso que você pensa que ele está querendo dizer. Esse amor platônico pelo Harry já está te deixando maluca, não viaja, não é nada disso".– pensava Hermione- " Mas bem que podia né".

- Perceber o que Harry? – finalmente conseguiu dizer, com a voz embargada.

- Mione, eu te amo!

"Não, ele não disse isso... ele disse? Não, ele não pode ter dito isso... ele deve estar tirando com a tua cara sua idiota. Ai Meu Merlin, ele disse... ele disse... ele disse que me ama... Harry Potter me ama... Harry Potter ama Hermione Granger... ele me ama... ele me ama".

A garota permaneceu estática, queria de todo jeito falar alguma coisa, queria dizer que também o amava, mas não saia nada.

"Hermione idiota, fala logo, HARRY, EU TE AMO... será que é tão difícil... fala logo antes que ele ache que você não quer nada com ele". - Harry... é.. bem... é que... eu também... não... não é isso... na verdade é que... ah Harry...

- Hermione!

- Que?

- Cala a boca!

Os dedos de Harry passaram de leve pela bochecha de Hermione antes de segurar o queixo. O polegar dele passou pelos lábios dela. Harry tocou levemente sua boca com a da garota, ela então, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, contornou os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos, escorregando pela linha do pescoço dele e passando a contornar os lábios do menino com a ponta da língua, provocando, torturando.

Com umas das mãos ele segurou-lhe a cintura e deixou que seu corpo se comprimisse contra o dela na parede. A boca dele puxou o lábio inferior dela, e como há muito desejava fazer cobriu a boca dela com a sua. Ela sentiu a língua dele passando por seus lábios como se pedisse permissão para entrar, Hermione abriu os lábios deixando que língua de Harry explorasse cada milímetro de sua boca.

Afastou-a da parede e a envolveu em seus braços, sentido o calor e perfume de flores da menina o envolver. Os beijos estavam cada vez mais rápidos e profundos. Respiravam com dificuldade enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

Quando não havia mais oxigênio se separaram relutantes. Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos de Harry sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

- Desejava fazer isso há muito tempo, e você não sabe o quanto! – Harry disse com a voz rouca.

Hermione não conseguia raciocinar direito, como um beijo dele podia fazer tanto efeito nela assim? – Eu achei que você gostasse da Cho, e era por isso que eu estava chorando aquela hora. – confessou ruborizando.

Ele sorriu. – Isso quer dizer que você me ama?- perguntou esperançoso.

- E tem como não te amar?

Eles voltaram a se beijar, só havia eles no mundo e mais ninguém, nada mais importava. Os dois se sentiam nas nuvens agora, com a certeza que teriam um ao outro sempre, e não precisavam ter medo do que viria a seguir.


End file.
